Visitor
by Stay Awesome
Summary: After Lovino's brother gets into an accident, he practically lives at the hospital, and meets some people during that time. T because of Romano's... colorful vocabulary. Eventual Spamano!
1. Chapter 1

I was in church that's also at a hospital, and I just thought of this...

SPAMANOOOOOOO... I was going to make a PruCan story, but this is like... Really fitting. I have a plot for this story! Awesome, right? OF COURSE. There is some PruCan, though. Cause my OTP may not ever be left out. :)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. SADLY. **

* * *

I'm Lovino Vargas. My brother just recently got into a car accident, and he's been in a coma for a week. Where are our parents through all of this? They left a while ago, and our grandfather is our "Legal Gaurdian." He also volunteers to be the priest at this hospital whenever they have church, because he's aloud to do that. I pretty much live here, at St. Mary's hospital.

So far, the past week has been hell. Seeing my little brother all fucked up and in a coma isn't what I think of when I think of the summer. No school, no morons, that's usually what I think of. Not my little brother needing machines to help him to breath when he got to the hospital. No one wants that, but, being the unlucky bastard that I am, this has to happen. I think Feliciano's more unlucky, though, as fucked up that it sounds for me to just admit that, "Yeah, my brother might die because of some stupid ass on their phone, going two-times the speed limit." No, it was hard to admit that when it happened. It still is now, but what can you do about it after it happened?  
Anyways, Feli's annoying friends visit every other day. There's only two, and one's actually quiet, but the other one's a potato bastard... And the potato bastard's brother is Feli's doctor in training. Meaning, he's trying to be a doctor, but failing. Well, I think he's failing. Gilbert is an annoying, albino, obnoxious asshole who's self-esteem is so low he has to remind himself that he's "awesome" everyday. He also claims to be Prussian. Attractive, isn't it?  
Other than him, I haven't really met anyone else. It's really boring, waiting here for Feli to get out of his coma. I have to, though, because I'm too lazy to get a job somewhere. I'm also very easily agitated by morons. Which are everywhere. Literally. I graduated from highschool a few months ago, but idiots are STILL everywhere. Gilbert being an example.  
Walking past the hospital rooms is kind of depressing. All of these people... They probably have it worse than my brother, and they never complain about much. Once in a while, my grandfather tells me about some people who don't deal with being in the hospital too well. I really don't want to meet anyone here. I honestly have a good reason, so don't assume I'm terrible or something.

I'm going to go vist my fratello now...

* * *

"Gilbert, stop making out with patients!" Because that's ALWAYS what you want to hear in a hospital. Really.

"But Birdie tastes like syrup! Kesesese~"

"I can tell your dad!"

"You wouldn't dare, Liz! YOU'RE TOO SCARED OF THIS AWESOMENESS!"

"I'll tell Ludwig... HE will tell your dad! You are FAR from awesome, Gil!"

"Get the fuck out of my way, potato bastard's brother! You don't have to move, though, whoever you are..." Gilbert rolled his creepy red eyes and rolled someone in a wheel chair into a room. The girl that was standing near Gilbert looked at me with a blank, confused expression, but then smiled. She was pretty, I guess, with light, long brown hair, and bright green eyes. Her outfit showed that she works here, but probably like Gilbert, only for the summer. She looks too young to have gone through college and all that other crap.

"Are you Feliciano's brother?" How the fuck... Oh yeah... We're practically twins, even if I am older. My hair is darker, though. My grandfather is always talking to the staff at the hospital, too, so that could be another reason.

"Yes, I am..." I decided to answer her like that, because I can. Most men are assholes, and women will think you're obnoxious if you aren't polite. And it would be easy for me to get girls, anyways, I'm Italian. Well, that's what my grandfather's been telling Feliciano and I since forever. She was still smiling after I answered.

"I'm Elizaveta, but you can call me Liz, if you want. If Gilbert ever annoys you too much, tell me, and I'll take care of it. I can tell his grandfather if he's annoying people too much, especially if he ever annoys your brother. Feliciano is so nice, and that ape might scare him!"

"I hear you, man-woman!" Elizaveta glared a little bit at where the annoying voice was coming from. "He's always annoying, though," I pointed out, and Elizaveta nodded.

"I'm fully aware of that, trust me... I've known him since his family came here from Germany, and that's been since we were REALLY young! He thought I was a boy. Seriously. At least his brother- you know his brother, Ludwig, right?" I nodded. He really wasn't annoying he just... kind of scared me. And I could tell that he's related to some kind of annoying asshole. Gilbert is really annoying, as you can see. Elizaveta started to talk again.

"At least his brother is... sane, I guess. Anyways, I'm aloud to yell at Gilbert if he's being an idiot... I don't always want to, because he's kind of like a brother I never had. He's an asshole, yeah, but on the rare times when he's actually trying to not act as idiotic as he usually is, he's sweet." I made a face that probably resembled what someone who just got vomited on would look like.

"Honestly! He tries to take care of his brother, and- I have to ask a question again, but do you know Matthew Williams?" I nodded, seeing him in a few of my classes at school. Apparently, he almost drowned, and now he's here, because his leg got screwed up during it.

"Gilbert's dating Matthew, and," she looked around, and whispered whatever else she had to say next. "The only reason Gilbert asked to work here for the summer was to take care of Matthew." Gilbert turned out to be standing near us, anyways, and whispered something to the person he was wheeling around in the wheelchair.

"Who's in the wheelchair?" I kind of whispered to Elizaveta. She bit her lip and looked over at both of them. "Matthew... His leg got really messed up, and the worst part about it is that Gilbert was the one who was there when it got stuck on whatever plant it was, and when Matthew's leg got torn up because of a rock. He lost a lot of blood, and seeing that happen... I think it really screwed Gilbert up. I've known him long enough to realize that."

That made me think. Made me think what I would have done if I had to watch Feliciano get into the car accident. Watching someone you love go through something like that. That's really hard. I know. Even if, with what I went through, even if my friend wasn't bleeding, he was still in pain.

I had a friend, when I lived in Italy, who had ALL, or acute lymphoblastic leukemia. He was from Spain, and his name was Antonio. I... loved him as much as a seven year old really could love their friend. Which was the stupid part. He was supposed to die. He probably did, and that's part of the reason it was stupid of me to love him, even when I was just 7 years old; It proves that you can't get too attached to something or someone, because when they go, it'll hit you like a brick to the face. And it'll hit hard.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little bit more focused on Prussia, but he's kind of a big part of the story at times, because to me, it seems like there should be someone to help the main characters. Italy doesn't have a really big part in this story, but he's still going to be a... kinda main character, I guess. I already have this all planned out, just not actually written. Oh, and Romano eventually got to Italy's room, after talking to Hungary!

I've always wanted to write a story that people actually read, and they actually like it. I doubt that'll ever happen, but if it does, I'll thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, whatever. For right now, though, thanks for reading my random crap!


	2. Tomatoes

3 follows... Thank you! I will obviously continue this, by the way. Romano just... doesn't like Prussia a lot... at all... This takes place a week after the other chapter, because each chapter will either be the next week or the next few days. •u• Also, during the summer, when they're helping, they just talk to the patients and visit them. For the more responsible people, they can stay at night helping. Prussia always seems to get to stay, either way. The part with Lovino's grandfather being a priest really doesn't matter, I just needed a reason for Lovino to be at the hostpital frequently, other than his brother being there!  
**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Hetalia... Sadly. **

* * *

LOVINO'S POV

* * *

I guess I should go home at some point, just to make sure it didn't catch on fire, or something stupid. No one's kicking me out of the hospital, though. Elizaveta is mostly in charge of the hospital at night, and Gilbert's probably screwing Matthew. Feliciano is still in a coma, same as last week. Elizaveta is going to show me to some of the patients, but I don't know what she thinks will make any of them happy to see someone like me. Annoyed, not the happiest person ever...

* * *

"They'll hate me."

"Lovino, don't say that! Most of them don't get a ton of visitors..."

"I thought older people were the ones with not a lot of visitors?"

"That's what Gilbert thinks, too... But, don't bring up anything involving elderly people near him... Even if he's obnoxious, he as emotional teenage girl when you bring up his neighbor. He passed away a few years ago. Since then, he always tells people, if they ask where he's from, that he's Prussian. He was convinced that his neighbor was like, the king of everything, and he knew everything about Prussia, so he was Gilbert's rolemodel for FOREVER."

"What the fuck is Prussia?"

"The eastern part of Germany... It used to be a country, and Gilbert likes to say that he's Prussian, not German."

"That's stupid."

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"He's so full of himself, it's annoying."

"Like I said before, he's like my brother... Can you please try to like him, a little bit?"

"I barely know you..."

"Do it for Feliciano, then."

"What?"

"A lot of patient's siblings are sent to me when they need to talk about something. One boy decided to think that his brother would appreciate it if he did this or that, and it helps him. Feliciano is also dating Ludwig, right?"  
I was annoyed from her pointing that out, because, yes, they were pretty much dating.

"Yeah? So?"

"Think of it like the boy did. That Feliciano would love it if you tried to at least talk to Gilbert, because I'm sure he would, and you know he would like it, too."

"Let's just see these kids, or whatever..."  
Elizaveta knocked on a door, and a voice was heard. This person... wasn't a kid. He had messy-looking blond hair, and these big things on his face. They looked... fuzzy. Like caterpillars. I think they were his eyebrows. The strange thing was, that his eyes looked glassy and unfocused.

"Hello?!" He was looking around the room frantically, as if he heard a strange noise.

"Sorry, Arthur... Just me!" He tried to look in Elizaveta's direction, but was still looking a little bit off to the side.

"I will never get used to people walking in... Bloody gits like Alfred who walk into my room should fully warn me before they run into my room!"  
As he was talking, I then noticed why he couldn't focus on anything.

He's blind.

"Is he still doing that, because he's not supposed to be getting up..." Even if his eyes really didn't seem to work, he looked completely suprised. "Was his leg actually broken?!"

Elizaveta confirmed his answer by saying yes, and he shook his head.

"I need to talk to him about not having wheelchair races with patients. He's a bloody doctor here, he shouldn't be doing something so childish!" Elizaveta nodded.

"He knows, but he does it anyways. Well, goodbye Arthur, I have to go!" Arthur waved, looking in Elizaveta's direction as she walked towards the door. She shut the door, and we were off to the next room.

"Was he blind?" Elizaveta turned to look at me, and the look on her face was a... sad-looking smile, I guess you could call it that.

"Yes... His right eye isn't as bad as the left one, though."

"Oh... Who's Alfred?"

"He's Matthew's brother, and he is also supposed to be working here, but he acts like a seven year-old and always hurts himself... Oh my gosh, but he and Arthur are so cute with each other, though!" What... the fuck is wrong with this girl?

"I just want to warn you, the next person we visit is friends with Gilbert... BRACE YOURSELF, LOVINO!" As she was being loud and annoying, another loud and annoying person we know walked out of the room.

"Bye, Toni, and hello mein man-girl friend! How are you today, you crazy bitch?" Elizaveta smiled a smile that was... Kind of creepy.

"Annyira boldog vagyok ma, és lesz még boldogabb, ha megy el," She rapidly said in a different language, "And if you want that in your language... I'm sorry, I don't speak monkey!"

"Love you, too, Liz! I'll send you some pics of Mattie and I fu-" Elizaveta was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I don't even care if it's you, yaoi and all other things that have to do with it are AMAZING. Bye!" Elizaveta waved, and Gilbert winked at her. She then stuck up her middle finger with one hand, waving with the other as Gilbert, who was walking backwards, bumped into a wall.

"Again... What the FUCK is wrong with you people?" She shrugged, and opened the door.

"Toni?" I looked around, and holy fucking shit. Tomatoes. Everywhere. A bowl of fucking tomatoes. Tomato pictures on the walls. I love this room.

"Sí?" He's a Spanish bastard. He still likes tomatoes, though.

"I have a friend with me, and no, it is not Francis." Whatever his name is looked up from where he was, burried under the covers of his bed. He's fucking amazing looking.

He almost... Shit, no, no, I can't think of that... That kid could be dead by now, who knows? They both have really dark brown hair... Green eyes... He has the same color skin as the other- Hey, don't call me creepy, I remember what my friend looked like, and that's not bad! Okay, it's a little creepy, but... He was my best friend!

"What's your friend's name?" If she tells him my name...

"His name is Lovino!" I glared at her. Yep.

"Don't tell strangers my name!" Elizaveta pulled a frying pan out... Wait, why the fuck does she have a frying pan?!

"Antonio's being nice, and he deserves the same from you!"

Since I've been called a brat several times, I'll act the part and roll my eyes. This guy, even if he looks like my old friend, really doesn't deserve much from me. Any one who knows me would expect me to say something like that, and I honestly expect it, too. Not that I really want to. It just happens... A lot.

"Excuse him, he's like that, at least I think he is..." Screw her. I can act however I want!

"It's okay~" Elizaveta turned to look at me with some full-of-herself expression, proving that whatever his name is is always nice. Annoying. Gilbert must've been making her act like that.

"Can we leave, the hospital in general makes me sad, and being sad AND angry isn't good."

Elizaveta sighed and looked at what's-his-name. Then, she gave me another look. An evil one. Well, I'm fucked.

"Lovino, can you stay here with Toni while I go to see some other patients?"

"No freaking w-"

"Thanks, have fun, and Gilbert put our numbers into your phone if you need us!"

I hate that girl.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda late, I couldn't think of how to finish this! I also don't have and editor/beta reader, so this might be updated late! Also, if you can, can you review? It would mean a LOT! Oh, and I mentioned Sealand, and someone else! Sealand was the patient's [Arthur] brother that Elizaveta mentioned, and I mentioned someone else... It's VERY obvious if you know who it is... You could consider him as Prussia's rolemodel... Can you guess? :) If you've read down here, thank you :) THE TRANSLATION FOR WHAT LIZA SAYS IS, "I'm happy today, but I'll be even happier if you go away!"

~STAY AWESOME~


	3. Phone calls and trouble

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. :) Anyways, this continues from chapter 2!  
Aside from all of that, I think I'll keep it Lovino/Romano's POV most of the story, just because I'm not great at writing 3rd person, and I like writing the story from his POV! I'll write if it's in somone else's POV, but for now, the story is in Lovino/Romano's POV.

If you haven't noticed, I always end up writing SUPER long author notes... Yay! Also, the story takes place in 2013, or it kinda wouldn't make sense for what I started to do! Just pretend it's sometime in June or July. This continues from the last chapter!

Just a warning, I mention someone saying a not-so-nice word, so you're warned!

The rating probably won't change, because I don't see the need to change it, right now. If at some point anyone would like me to change it for a reason, PM me or review, please. Thank you! :)

**DISCLAIMER: Never have owned Hetalia, never will... I also don't own anything else that I mention that's not mine!**

* * *

Elizaveta leaves me alone with this person I don't know.

Great.

"Can I call you Lovi?" I looked over at Antonio. What the hell?

"No, you can't call me Lovi, bastard!" What? I talk to everyone like that! I don't care what people think about me, because I don't think any one really ever cares about me much, so I don't have to care, either. Right?

"Why can't I call you Lovi?" My old best friend called me something stupid like that... That's why.

"It's stupid, that's why!" At least I'm honest.

* * *

**Elizaveta's POV**

* * *

I'm looking through the crack in the door, and watched as Lovino yelled at Antonio. Of course I wasn't going to just walk away! Lovino needs to be a little bit nicer to people! I'll get my frying pan out... I haven't used it for a while...

Lovino looked awkward, but actually started a conversation. I'm proud of this boy!

"So... Why are you in the hospital?" Lovino asked, looking down at the ground. Antonio smiled. I wish he wouldn't seem so happy about being in the hospital... Gilbert is always afraid that one day, the cancer will come back, but I think that we all are afraid for that.

"I had acute lymphoblastic leukemia when I was younger... They keep me here because I might have something worse now. I'm not sure if I should give up now and let the cancer win or not, because it doesn't matter to me anyways. I'll go with whatever happens. I've lived in a different country, had best friends, and other things... I've done everything I wanted to do, except get married, or something big like that," Antonio kind of happens to go on and on with his talking, but surprisingly, Lovino actually looked interested.

"Where did you live before?" Lovino asked, making Antonio smile again.

"I was born in Spain, but my dad ended up getting a job in Italy, so I lived there from when I was three years old to seven years old... My dad's job changed from one place to another again, and my cancer was bad, so we moved to America, and that's how I moved!" Again, Lovino truely looked interested.

"I lived in Italy for a while... I was born there, actually." He does have a faint accent, and I couldn't figure out where he was from. It's not like Gilbert, his accent's easy to figure out, I couldn't tell where Lovino was from untill he said it. I'm also not _that _great at telling what accents people have, but it honestly was hard to figure out where he was from.

"That's where you're cute accent comes from!~" Antonio exclaimed. Of course that was his response! I realized that I started to giggle like the "_fangirl_" I can be, because Antonio looked at the door and winked.

"My accent isn't cute!" Lovino seems to always have little tantrums because of comments he doesn't like... I just need to keep this stuff in my head, just incase I end up saying something that he'll yell at me for. I'll get back at him, though... I need pictures!

* * *

No POV [3rd person]

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was out in the warm weather, walking to where he needed to go. He carried a single, dried-up, red rose in his left hand as he walked past the gates, his head down. He was visiting someone. A friend. More than that, maybe. Either way, he stood over where he needed to find. Yes, he was in a cemetery. He kneeled down on both knees, smiling sadly.

"Jeanne..." he whispered. "I'm here. I came to visit you. Comment vas-tu? I'm sure you're okay... You always were... Beau, solide jeunes femme. Je t'aime."

Francis, still smiling sadly, took the rose and gently placed it on the stone where the name was engraved. He stood up, looked down at the stone once more, and then quickly disapeared.

Jeanne la Pucelle  
1993-2012  
Reposer en paix

* * *

LOVINO'S POV  
[Next day, at the hospital]

* * *

Feliciano's still in a coma. Hasn't changed. I really hope he wakes up sometime soon... Following Elizaveta around all day is really strange. Gilbert's still a moron. Antonio's still too happy for someone who's in a hospital. That would be Feliciano, if he was just sick. He's not, though.

My phone started ringing obnoxiously loud, playing some piece of shit song by whoever the hell this girl is. I hate Gilbert, so much. I answered the phone, and heard Highschool Musical 2, in a different language, playing in the backround. Only one person I know would be watching that, other than (maybe) Feliciano.

"Feliks, what do you want?" I asked, wondering how long this would take.

"How's your summer so far? I'm like, already in Poland!" Feliks was considered strange by anyone who didn't think guys in girl's clothes was normal. He was born in Poland, and he moved here at the same time I did. We were both five, and he wore a dress on the first day of kindergarden.

A bunch of idiots (including Gilbert) called him all kinds of crap by middle school, and as far as I know, they all turned out gay themselves. Since I've known him, everyday at school, he always wore a skirt, a dress, a shirt he bought from the girl's department at the mall, or something like that.

Anyway, in second grade, we both could barely speak English, and we got forced to learn some, because they were getting tired of us never talking in English. I cursed at them in English, at least. That counted, right?  
Well, we had to go to that thing, along with a quiet Japanese kid, Gilbert's potato-bastard brother, that Austrian kid who plays the piano, the (scary) Russian or whatever she was girl, Feliciano, and a (scary) Swedish kid.

That's how Feliciano knows potato-bastard number two and Kiku. It's also how Feliks is one of my only friends.

"Feliciano's in a coma, and I've been at the hospital, stuck with some crazy-ass people while my grandfather does who-knows-what. It's been great, Feliks, just great."  
There was a pause, the song from Higschool Musical faintly playing in the backround of our conversation.

"Who put Feliciano in a coma? I'll like, fucking mess them u-"

"He was in a car accident, we don't know who the hell did it. They might blame it on him when he wakes up, I don't know."

Even though Feliks wears dresses and skirts, he can kick some one's ass if he needs to. Seriously. My great grandfather was apart of some things I shouldn't talk about, and he was kind of annoyed when my grandfather didn't want to be a part of it. Anyways, my grandfather realized that he didn't want to help kill people and make deals with people, shit like that, but he tought me some shit if I ever wanted to take over. Feliciano wouldn't be able to handle it, so he tought me.

I almost shot Feliks once, and I was on the ground the next second. He hasn't told me a lot about why the fuck he's like a ninja or some shit like that, but I don't really mind it, as long as it's not me who he's beating up if I piss him off.

"Well, that's stupid. Feli probably didn't do anything! Anyways, some weird people texted me last night... They were probably drunk or something, 'cause one of them seemed really messed up. His name was like, Gilbert something, and the other one was some Spanish guy, I think. They were fucking weird, though!"

I know a Gilbert. I know a Spanish guy.

"Did 'Gilbert' mention something about a hospital? Or someone named 'Birdie'? Or me?"

There was another silence, and a clicking sound.

"I was just checking the messages again... But, yeah, he mentioned you! So that's why I'm telling you. How do you know him?" I sighed, because I really hate Gilbert.

Out of every-fucking-one in the world, he ended up texting Feliks? There has to be some way he got his- My fucking phone. I have Feliks' number saved on my fucking phone. When he was changing the ringtone, he got Feliks, and probably other people's, phone numbers. Fuck him.

"That fucking moron works at the hospital. I'm sorry he texted you, he probably got your number because he was on my phone. I'm really-"

"He called me a fag, Lovino. He called me a fucking fag, and I don't even know why. Did he get a picture of me or something? Or does he just go around calling people that?"

What the hell. I don't care if he was drunk or not, if he called anyone that... Fuck him. I'll get him fired. He took my phone, changed all kinds of shit, and then harrased my fucking friends.

"I'll take care of it. I don't have a picture for you're contact information, and even if he looked through my pictures or texts with you, there are no pictures that say that it's you. I'm really fucking sorry. Did Antonio say anything?"

"The Spanish guy? No, he just told Gilbert to stop texting random people..."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm sorry, Feliks-"

"It's fine, seriously. It honestly isn't a big deal, though. I've been called a fag before, it-"

"But I know this asshole, I can do something about it this time."

"Okay... Pożegnanie."

"Bye."

I'll make sure that Gilbert gets fired, at least.

* * *

Derp. Gonna end here! Because I can.  
~TRANSLATION TIME~  
**French**  
Comment vas-tu= How are you?  
Beau, solide jeunes femme= Beautiful, solid [strong] young woman.  
J'taime= I love you.  
Reposer en paix= Rest in peace

**Polish**  
Pożegnanie= Goodbye

I just thought of the phone thing, so don't be mad!

Anyways, with the Joan of Arc thing, it's shown that she probably used neither her father or mother's last name, instead using 'la Pucelle,' roughly translating to 'the Maiden,' or something similar.

I had Antonio have ALL [the cancer] because I read a book where this little kid had it, and I really liked that book. You can get it around age 4 or 5, possibly up to 7 years old, but I imagine it can not be COMPLETELY gone once you've grown up. If I'm wrong, again, PM me or review!

I'll probably update again sometime in the next couple of weeks!


	4. Progress

Bonjour! The title of this chapter is kind of ironic, because I honestly haven't made much progress... Except that it's already chapter four. Woah. I've never written & actually put a story on here that was continuous.

Random one-shot things may be coming up, I have a few random chapters of whatever I think of written, so that may turn into a couple chapters of some weird story!

Anyways, yes, there needs to be more GerIta. I know. It'll happen, I know I can make it happen. :) Not saying Italy will wake up any time soon and they'll have GerIta babies or something, but I'll write in Germany/Ludwig's POV. :)

AND THE PHONE CALL. That'll be dealt with in this chapter! I have to continue SOME things. I might be scaring who ever is reading this... So, I apologize.

Read on, mes amis~ :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN. Thanks. :)**

* * *

**No POV [3rd person]**

* * *

"Gilbert, why the HELL are there police officers at our door?!" That was what Gilbert woke up to on Saturday morning. He really wasn't paying attention to what his brother Ludwig was saying, but he didn't really care. Until he was literally dragged out of his bed, the cold air giving his pale skin little bumps.

"Leave me alone, I'm cold!" Gilbert's whining made it worse, and Ludwig forced him to stand up, leaning him up against a wall.

"Gilbert. There is a police officer at our front door. Do you have any idea of why he's here?" Ludwig was as calm as he could be when his brother could be going to prison for whatever reason. He wasn't going to have a police officer hear him yelling at Gilbert, no matter how idiotic his brother was. Gilbert's red eyes widened.

"Wait, did they ask for me?" Ludwig nodded, hundreds of ideas of what his brother did passing through his head.

"West, hide me! Fucking hide me!" Again, Ludwig was worried.

"Bruder, what did you do?" Gilbert shrugged, trying to think of something.

"I swear, I didn't know it was illegal to have sex with a Canadian at a hospital!" Ludwig was now confused, hoping his brother really didn't do that.

"Whatever, just go to the door. Viel Glück, Bruder." Gilbert slowly began his "walk of shame" to the door, knowing that whatever he did wasn't going to be good.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

* * *

As soon as it was past 11:00 AM and he didn't see Gilbert, Matthew decided that he would just wait, knowing how the other boy was.

Suddenly, his phone ringing distracted Matthew from his thoughts. He looked at the number, confused. Why was the local prison calling him?

Again, knowing the people he knows, Matthew answered it, clearly not hoping for the best.

"Mattie?" That's where Gilbert was. The Canadian's eyes widened, and he wondered, out of all things, what Gilbert could've done for him to be put in prison.

"Why are you in prison?" That was the first thing Matthew could think to say. There was a short silence, quiet noises in the backround. Finally, Gilbert answered.

"I took a phone and did a lot of things I shouldn't have..."

"Gil... Who's phone?"

"Don't be annoyed, please!"

"Who's phone was it?"

"Lovino's..."

"Really?"

"I think I was drunk, Mattie... I didn't mean-"

"Gilbert, please just hang up."

"Mattie! Don't fucking hang up! Can you get Liz on the phone?"

"Fine. But if you get out, we're going to talk."

"Wow Mattie, you're actually trying to-"

"Gilbert, what the HELL did you do?"

"Liz, I really-"

"Shut up. Why can't Ludwig get you out of jail?"

"Cause they need to question me, and shit. Our opa isn't here, either, but he would be annoyed. He would've had to pay for it, but Ludwig is going to."

"You're really stupid."

"I know."

"Matthew's annoyed."

"I know."

"If I was him, I would probably break up with you."

"I would break up with myself, too."

"Cool. Have fun, Gil."

"Bye, man-woman. Love you, too."

Both hung up, Elizaveta handing the phone back to Matthew, and Gilbert wishing that he didn't do anything in the first place.

* * *

[GERITA-ISH TIME!]

* * *

Instead of waiting around for his brother all day, Ludwig decided to visit someone who wasn't going anywhere- at least he hoped so. As he walked up to the hospital, Ludwig thought about how Feliciano has been in a coma for a month now. A month without the cheerful boy wasn't bad, but Ludwig didn't want him to be gone any longer, and he certainly didn't want him gone forever. That would screw a lot of people up, as Gilbert probably would've said if he could read his brother's mind.

Ludwig knew it wasn't realistic to convince himself that Feliciano would definately wake up, but he didn't really care.

He signed into the hospital, and since the stairs weren't really just for anyone, and more for the people who worked there, he got on the elevator, going up to the second out of eight floors. Yeah, this hospital was big.

Ludwig was greated by Elizaveta, who was sitting behind a little table-like thing.

"Your brother is an idiot."

"I know that."

"Just reminding you."

"You didn't need to, Elizaveta."

"Can't you call me Liz, or something?"

"I don't like calling people by random parts of their names."

"You call your idiot brother 'East' sometimes..."

"It's not a part of his name, so I don't mind calling him that."

"Wow... Well, I have to ask this, even if I know, who are you coming to see?"

Ludwig looked at Elizaveta, realizing how tired the girl looked behind whatever make-up she put on. Her brown hair was tied into a loose bun, or something resembling that, and she had some sort of cover up on under her eyes, barely hiding the light bags. Unlike Gilbert, she worked at the hospital mostly all day, doing various things, and barely getting much sleep. She needed a job, and she would do whatever they gave her at the hospital, honestly enjoying meeting and taking care of different people.

"I'm here to see Feliciano." Elizaveta nodded, giving Ludwig a sad smile.

"He's been in a coma for a month. It doesn't look much better, telling you the truth. I know you don't like people lying, so I'll just tell you the truth about it, if that's okay?" Ludwig nodded, upset that Feliciano wasn't doing too well, but surprised that Elizaveta even cared enough to tell him what actually was happening.

"As you hopefully know, someone could be in a coma for weeks, months, rarely years, but a while. Feliciano might be here for a while. He really isn't doing anything, obviously, but he might not wake up for a while. If orwhen he wakes up, he might not even remember you," Elizaveta was totally calm while she said all of this, looking at Ludwig's facial expressions to make sure he wasn't angry or upset. He was nodding at most of what she said, and looked just as calm as Elizaveta was. She decided to continue.

"He might not remember you, or any one else, up from a certain period of time. He might not remember anything from say, like, five years ago, up to now. Either that, or he might completely forget people, like you. Lovino's his brother, so he would probably remember him. I'm just getting you ready incase any of that happens, just incase you're wondering why I'm saying all of this." By the end of Elizaveta's "speach" for Ludwig, he understood why she was saying all of that. He knew that Feliciano might not remember him, but he would try to help him remember if he forgot.  
Elizaveta smiled sadly again, and then gave Ludwig permission to go see Feliciano.

Ludwig walked into the small room, looking around a little bit. It didn't change much, but he didn't expect for it to. There was another card, that looked like it was from a little kid. The drawing on the front made it seem like it was. Ludwig wasn't exactly sure what the picture was of, but it resembled something like a smiley face. There was another little drawing, but he wasn't going to try to guess what it was. There was a chair, so he pulled it over to the bed.

He looked over at Feliciano, since that's who he actually came to see. Same as the room, his friend didn't look much different. His skin was paler than it was before he was in the hospital, and his brown eyes remained closed. Ludwig touched the boy's cold face, honestly missing him.

* * *

Elizaveta, always one to look in a room when not needed, looked at them on her computer. There were cameras in a lot of rooms, and the Hungarian loved to see what was happening. She didn't need to know that Matthew and Gilbert had sex, she watched it! However creepy that was, she knew about mostly everything.

As she watched the camera, she realized how grown up they both looked. She's seen Feliciano over the years because of his grandfather always being at the hospital. Though he didn't act too grown up, and he always looked cute, he just seemed like he was some what older. Ludwig always looked and acted like he was older than he really was. Even though he was only 17 years-old, if you saw him and Gilbert together, you probably would've thought he was the one who was 20 years-old. They both seemed more grown up to Elizaveta, though. She didn't know why.

* * *

Some people thought that Ludwig and Feliciano were dating, with how clingy the Italian is. Well, no one actually knew if they were dating, except their family or closer friends. Elizaveta and Kiku just knew, Arthur and Alfred were told, and anyone else who knew, they knew because Feliciano told them immidately. They were dating, but they didn't have many people to tell. People were annoyed by Feliciano, and some were scared by Ludwig, so it didn't matter who knew, really.

Ludwig thought about that as he sat in the room. He took out his phone (yes, he has one) and looked at the time. 12:47. Gilbert should be calling him sometime soon. Feliciano still hadn't moved, but again, Ludwig didn't expect him to. Since he was kind of awkward with some things, he looked down, and whispered something that the cameras managed to pick up, and Elizaveta must've been going absolutely crazy while fangirling.

"Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Lovino watched as Elizaveta was bouncing up and down, covering her mouth, and 'squee'ing. That was really disturbing to him. She finally looked up, (after 3 minutes) and noticed Lovino.

"Hey, Lovino! How are you today?" The Italian raised his eyebrows, absolutely sure this girl was crazy.

"I'm just great. How's your day?" Elizaveta shrugged, smiling a happy fangirl smile.

"It's been fine!" Lovino didn't like her fangirl mode. It was annoying. At that moment, Ludwig walked out and looked at Elizaveta.

"Gilbert called me, so I have to go. Goodbye, Liz." Sucess! He called her Liz! She waved, and Ludwig nodded back as he walked towards the elevator. The doors closed, and he disapeared as the elevator took him down to the first floor.

"Was he visiting fratello?" Elizaveta nodded, and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Potato bastard..."

* * *

"Gilbert, as of right now, you're going to have to do some sort of community service, or you're going to jail. You probably don't want the latter, so-" Gilbert interupted the police officer, who was actually kind of friends with him.

"Matthias, I work at a hospital for community service stuff already. I do it for college, so I should be able to do that for however many weeks."

"You'll have to until almost September..."

"I don't really mind."

"Cool, so I'll just write all this crap down, and you'll get something in the mail or something, telling you when you're done with the community service, and you need to get this signed, saying that whoever's in charge of you there is going to make sure you actually do the stuff. Anyways, you can get ready to leave."

Gilbert nodded, and opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Matthias' voice stopped Gilbert from walking out.

"My friends."

"Who?"

"Matthew and Elizaveta."

"Are they both pissed?"

"Of course."

"Good luck when you get back to the hospital. You'll probably need it, knowing Liz."

"Not just Liz, they're both pissed!"

"Sucks for you, dude"

"It always does."

"I know, but good luck anyways."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye!"

Gilbert opened the door again, and left.

* * *

From: Mattie~  
I'm sorry.

From: Mattie~  
Really.

From: Mattie~  
Gil, I don't want to have to annoy you for much longer than this, especially since I know you have your phone.

To: Mattie~  
Ur not annoying Matthew.

From: Mattie~  
I hope not.

To: Mattie~  
U should no ur not annoying

From: Mattie~  
I'm sorry, still.

To: Mattie~  
I no

From: Mattie~  
And?

To: Mattie~  
'And?' what?

From: Mattie~  
Nothing. Nevermind.

To: Mattie~  
Fine.

* * *

"Arthur? Are you awake?" Elizaveta was at the English boy's door, along with someone else.

"Yes, I am."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Elizaveta opened the door, and Arthur looked in the direction of where she was walking in.

"I brought someone with me, Arthur." At this, Arthur looked confused. He never really had visitors, and Elizaveta wouldn't scare him by having someone jump on him or something (unless it was his brother), so he didn't think of a specific person that it could be. Elizaveta left, but rushed back to the computer to watch what was happening.  
He heard someone pull a chair up to the bed he was in, and they took his hand in theirs.

"Hey, Artie." Arthur smiled, glad that it was Alfred.

"Hello, love. How are you?" Elizaveta watched them, and smiled. Arthur usually didn't smile a lot, but whenever he knew Alfred was near him, he did. Sure, they argued over random things, like mysic or little things like that, but it didn't mean he didn't like the American. Since his family could honestly care less about him, (except his brother) Alfred was really the only one he had, other than the people at the hospital.

"Elizaveta told me you got hurt. Are you alright?" Alfred looked down at the cast on his leg, and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little messed up from racing with people in wheelchairs..." Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"You have to make sure you don't get hurt again, Alfred. It's not my favorite thing to hear when Elizaveta tells me what's happening with everyone." Alfred rolled his eyes, since he'd been told that too many times to count.

"Okay, I'll try not to get hurt."

"You say that every time, Alfred, and you manage to do something to yourself. Please, could you honestly try?" Alfred was surprised to hear this, though, since Arthur never told him to actually try to not get in trouble or get hurt somehow. The American always just kind of shrugged it off, remembering it every once in a while, but he never actually took it too seriously. He knew he was one of the only people that still cared about Arthur, but he never tried to actually not get hurt. It was pretty easy, but he didn't remember it everytime before he did something stupid.

"I'll try. Really. I'm sorry that I didn't before." Alfred held Arthur's hand again, and Arthur smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

2,857 words. Derp. The most I've ever typed XD

REVIEW. I'm sorry, I just needed to write that. :P Anyways, this is probably the longest chapter I've written, so yay for some sort of progress! I don't think there was any Spamano, so expect Spain to be in the next chapter! I'm sorry I don't update too quickly, there's just always school, and other crap, and I have writer's block too much :P Also, I'm sorry if the GerIta sucked, Italy's in a coma and all, and Germany's awkward, so that's what I did. :p

~TRANSLATIONS~  
•Bruder- Brother

•Opa- Gradfather

•Viel Glück, Bruder- Good luck, brother

- Stay Awesome :)


	5. Tomato Boy (ACTUAL CHAPTER)

**GUESS WHAT. IT'S AN ACTUAL CHAPTER.**

I decided to continue this because I really don't have anything else to do, and I was reading all 6 of the reviews. And the reviews were nice. :) So I'll just continue, because I want to.

Thank you for the reviews. :)

* * *

**LOVINO'S POV**

* * *

Elizaveta is making me visit tomato guy again. Not that I don't want to, but it's kinda depressing here. Feliciano is still in a coma, Gilbert's still an annoying asshole, Elizaveta's still way too happy and strange to be working here. Everything's the same, mostly.

As I was walking to tomato guy's room, Elizaveta ran up to me, dragging someone along with her.

"Lovino! This is my new best friend! His name is Kiku, and he likes yaoi, too, and he-" Her friend looked overwhelmed by her happiness, so I, being generous for once, whispered some helpful information to him.

"Run now, because after a while, you probably can't get away," He nodded, looking at Elizaveta worriedly as she rambled on about whatever.

"-And then he showed me this one that was called Ta-"

"Liz, shut up, you're scaring this person a lot, and your endless talking about boys screwing each other is kinda creepy, honestly." Wow, I actually agree. Elizaveta stopped talking, looked around, and had a confused expression on her face.

"What? I'm not talking about anything..." I'm sure I looked surprised, because it was like she was hypnotized or something. Hypnotized by whatever yaoi was, I guess.

"Kiku? Where'd he go? Did you scare him, Gilbert?!" The 'Prussian' smirked, looking in the direction that her friend went and shook his head.

"No, Liz, but I think you scared him," Elizaveta rolled her eyes, walking away. Well, that was interesting.

* * *

Room 141... Room 142... Room 143. I knocked, because who knows what people could be doing? l heard, "Come in," so I did. I saw Antonio sitting up in his bed, looking at a phone. He looked up from his phone and smiled after I was in the room for a few seconds. Why is he so happy if he could die? I feel like crap when I get annoyed about something really small, and someone else is really happy, even though it seems like they should be just as annoyed as I am.

"Hola, Lovi~ Can I call you Lovi?" I feel bad for him, but NO ONE can call me Lovi! That's a stupid name...

"No, you can't call me Lovi!" The smile on his face disappeared for a second, but it was back in another couple of seconds. If you think I'm being mean to him, I'm not. I just- I get embarrased easily. If you tell anyone, I'll get potato bastard to come after you! I'm not even kidding, he'd probably do it! Any way, Tomato Bastard Antonio was on his phone, texting whoever. He frowned as he read the message, but then he smiled again.

"Lovi, do you know Gilbert? He works here?" Lovi isn't my name! Can't he hear? Whatever, let him call me Lovi, I don't care!

"Yes, I know the asshole. He got into my phone and threatened my friend, who he didn't even know. So, yes, I know Gilbert. What about him?" Antonio's looked kind of shocked, and I shrugged.

"Lovi, I'm sorry that he did that," Antonio apologized to me, sitting up in his bed, reaching out to probably try to hug me. I would know, because Feli was in the hospital when he was younger, and he sat up doing that. Feli was cuter than Antonio, though. And I actually wanted to hug my brother.

"Lay down, idiot! You didn't even do anything, you don't have to feel sorry!"

"But-"

"Lay down!"

"Okay, Lovi,"

"Were you going to tell me something about Gilbert? You started to say something..."

"Oh yeah!" Antonio showed me his phone, or probably more the actual message on his phone. It was from Gilbert, about a week ago.

**From: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
_Toni, i'm in jail_

**To: Gibert (is AWESOME)**  
_They let you have your phone?_

**From: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
_Ja. but my friends letting me go home_

**To: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
_You're just leaving?!_

**From: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
_Nein, my friend's a cop._

**To: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
_Oh. Okay. Well, ttyl. I'm eating lunch now. Bye~_

**From: Gilbert (is AWESOME)**  
'_Ttyl' to u too. :P 'TTYL TONI BBY'  
~stay awesome~  
GILBIRD SAYS HIIIII _

Their conversations are scary.

* * *

**~FELICIANO'S POV~  
(Same day)**

* * *

What's wrong with me?

Over the past month and a few weeks, I haven't been able to open my eyes.

I'm still here.

I just can't tell anyone.

Because I feel like I'm trapped somewhere,

And whoever trapped me,

Isn't letting me out.

It's not a nice feeling.

Not at all.

I've heard Lovino's voice.

I've heard Ludwig's voice.

I've heard all of my friend's voices.

They all sounded fake.

Like they weren't as happy as they usually were around me.

Especially my fratello.

He visits me everyday, where ever I am,

But every day,

He sounds even more upset.

He's been crying lately.

I don't like it when he's upset.

I don't like it when Ludwig's upset, either.

I've never heard him cry before,

But he did a few days ago.

He was crying because he thinks I might not wake up.

So I have to try.

Even though I already am up,

It's like I said before,

I feel like I'm trapped somewhere,

And whoever trapped me,

Doesn't want to let me out.

* * *

**~LOVINO'S POV~  
(Same day)**

* * *

Time to visit Feliciano.

I take the elevator and go up to Liz's 'desk' thing, which is now taken by someone with blond hair with crutches leaning on the desk. He looks up, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Alfred! I'm here 'cause Liz is doing something else. So, who are you here to see?"

"Feliciano Va-" Alfred held up his hand, telling me to stop, looked confused, than smiled more.

"You're Lovino!" I nodded, because I didn't know what else to do.

"Okay, dude, you can go see your brother now!" I rolled my eyes and walked up to his door, knocking. I knew he wasn't going to answer, why would I-

"Hello?"

It was really quiet, but I heard that five letter word, and just for a second, I almost cried.

* * *

I'm sorry this was kinda short _ I'll start writing the next chapter! I honestly don't really know what's going to happen in the end, I just go along with it as I write.

~LET'S LEARN STUFF~  
Nein = No  
Ja = Yes  
Fratello = Brother

Antonio's in room 143 because...  
1- I  
4- Love  
3- You

I thought of that as I was writing this :)

~STAY AWESOME~


End file.
